


Libre; Larry Stylinson

by potters_malfoy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Bottom Harry, Boyfriends, Crossdressing Harry, Depression, F/F, F/M, Horror, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mental Health Issues, OCD, Self-Harm, Service Dogs, Shy Harry, Suicide Attempt, Top Louis Tomlinson, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, badass louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potters_malfoy/pseuds/potters_malfoy
Summary: Libre, free. Free from what? The mess of the world out here? There is no escaping that, everyone dies, everyone turns. What are they free from? People like us? Probably.----Louis Tomlinson lives in a world of blood, gore, and well, zombies. Everyone does these days; some people just have it better than others in this fucked up world. Louis and his sister Félicité have been on the run since the beginning, trying to find their family, or what might be left of it. Louis is the man in charge of a small group just fighting to survive.----Harry Styles doesn't look like the kind of person that would survive in this world. Well, he's not. The only reason he is still alive is because of the community his mum built, Libre. It's been four years and he has never once left the safety of the walls, the only bit of freedom he has is when his step dad lets him sit on the watch post with him. No new survivors have found their way to the community since the beginning of the year, well, that is until one day a group shows up at the front gates.WARNINGS: There will be  violence, abuse, murder, swearing, self harm and mentions of rape/thoughts of rape





	1. Louis (2014)

"Run, mum! Go!" I yell as I see the, the monsters rush into our home, tearing my step dad to shreds. Blood, so much blood. They're cornering me in the kitchen. No where to go, to run. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

"Louis!" No, why didn't she go with mum?! " Fiz, get out of here, go!" I yell at my sister, my twelve year old sister. She shouldn't be seeing this. "I'm not leaving you!" She yells back as she grabs the frying pan mum was using only moments ago, burnt eggs stuck to it. I'm about to yell out to her again but the action of her swinging at one of the beasts heads, crushing its skull in, cuts me off. I stare wide-eyed at my little sister for a moment before grabbing the closest thing to me, a knife. I watch as Félicité bashes more of the monsters heads in with her frying pan.

While I wasn't paying attention one lunged for me; pushing me against the wall as it attempted to bite my face off, literally. I go to raise my arm but realize that this thing is gripping my arm, causing me to be unable to move it any farther up than to my hip. I stab my knife into its hip, expecting it to fall down in pain but it doesn't. It keeps coming at me, attempting to kill me. I take a deep breath before mustering all the strength I have in my body before shoving it off of me and running over to Félicité who is panting, surrounded by corpses.

While I'm too busy staring at her I'm suddenly pushed to the ground by the monster. I have just enough strength to keep it from completely falling on me but I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep it up.

Luckily I don't have to for long because then Fiz is swinging and the monster is laying beside me, dead. I look up at her and she gives me a small smile. "What the fuck is going on!?" I yell as I sit up and look around our house. "Zombies. Just like in that show I like." She says simply, leaving me to stare dumbly at her.

"The fuck you mean zombies, that isn't possible. Those are just fictional things, like unicorns." I say and she just rolls her eyes before heading back into the kitchen. I quickly scramble up from the floor and rush after her to see that she is grabbing food from the cabinets. "How can you eat at a time like this!? Dan just got eaten, mum is God knows where with everyone else!" I yell and she looks over her shoulder at me like I'm an idiot.

"Lou, we can't stay here. I'm not eating, I'm gathering supplies. Go grab any duffel bag or suitcase you can find and bring them down here. Save two for us to put clothes in though okay?" I just nod stupidly and do as she says. As I'm walking up the stairs I pass a picture of our family, a tear slowly rolls down my cheek as I grab it from the wall.

I enter the spare room where we keep all of our suitcases and extra necessities. I grab our two largest suitcases and put one in my room and the other in Félicité's before heading back into the spare room and grabbing all of the duffel bags, blindly walking to and down the stairs before dropping them at the bottom and grabbing two suitcases at a time; we have about six beside the two I already grabbed.

When I walk back into the kitchen I see that Félicité has all of our food out on the table, counter, and the floor. She looks at me and smiles, she's sitting at the table sorting through the cans.

"Okay, Lou, help me so we can get out of here soon." I nod and ask her what she wants me to start doing. "Start grabbing all of the things we'll need. Meaning toothpaste and toothbrushes, medical supplies, towels, shampoo, all of the medicine in the cabinets, and scissors. Oh, and start packing for us. Only comfortable things and things that will be easy to run in." I mumble an okay before heading to the stairs once again and grabbing a suitcase, walking up the stairs.

I grab everything Fiz said, plus a few extras; like body wash. I made sure to pack all the tubes of toothpaste we had (and we have a lot considering mum was into that whole coupon thing).

Next stop, packing. For myself I pack four pairs of jeans, most of my t-shirts, three sweaters, my jean jacket, six long sleeved shirts, three pairs of sneakers, my winter boots, all of my socks and underwear, and my car phone charger. I also throw in my baby blanket and the picture I grabbed earlier. I quickly change out of my pajamas and into a pair of black skinny jeans, a thick pink sweater, and my faux leather jacket. I chuck on my pair of black Adidas and make my way to Fiz's room with my suitcase in tow.

ForFélicité I packed the same as for myself, but I also threw in her hair brush and her, uh, lady things. I grabbed her an outfit similar to mine, and ran downstairs to give it to her (no I wasn't carrying the suitcases with me). 

When I walked into the kitchen I saw that she had most of the food packed already. I smiled shyly at her and handed the clothes to her. "Thanks, Lou." She whispered before disappearing into the bathroom connected to the kitchen. I started packing the food up quickly so we could start packing it into the van and get the hell out of here. When she came back out she grabbed one of the duffel bags and went into the living room.

As soon as I finished packing all of our food up I went into the pantry and grabbed all of the cases of water we have in there, considering this is literally just stocked with cases upon cases of water bottles. After I set the last case on the ground,Félicité came back into the room and grabbed my hand. "We're gonna be okay, Lou." I just nod and wrapped her in a hug. "I know, Fiz, I know."

-

After a little bit of sitting and talking over strategy plans we grab the first few bags, I start to walk to the front door but stop when I noticeFélicité isn't following me but instead walking to the door that leads to the garage. I quickly turn around and follow her. We walk into the garage together and she puts the bags down next to our RV before heading back inside. I do the same and we repeat the process a bunch of times before all of the bags are sitting next to the RV.

"Fiz, I don't know how to drive this thing, I just got my license. And the biggest vehicle I've ever driven was the van! We're gonna get a ticket!" She rolled her eyes at me and scoffed.

"Please, people are eating each other you really think the police are going to care about how people are driving? Heck, I could drive and they wouldn't even take a second look. No one is going to stop us, no one is going to help us. It's us against the dead now, Lou, now we have to go. It's going to get crazy soon. Please." When she finished she handed me the keys that we always keep hung up right next to the door leading into the house.

"Okay. Here, just, go start it, I'm gonna go grab the food from the fridge and freezer and a few other things real quick. I'll be back." She smiles and nods, climbing into the RV as I walk back inside. I know there was one more suitcase we didn't get to fill up, I quickly grab it and run into the kitchen, shoving all of the food I can into it. We don't need to worry about bringing any pans of plates with us because we already have them in the RV.

When I get back out into the garage I see that Fiz has most of the bags in the RV already, I grab the few that are left and help her get all of the food put away, once all of that is done I climb into the drivers seat and press the remote for the garage door, I slowly start pulling out of the garage and I look around as I do. There's a fire off in the distance and the dead are everywhere. The one thing that eases my nerves is that mums van isn't here anymore and none of the dead anywhere near here look like her or any of my siblings.

As soon as I turn onto the road, I feelFélicité grab my hand, I quickly look over at her and smile. At least I'm not alone in this mess.

Suddenly I slam on the breaks,Félicité screams before she started yelling at me about how we needed to leave now and a bunch of other words that a twelve year old should not be saying. "The boys! We need to make sure they're okay and alive!" I say before pulling into the closest driveway and turning around.

"God! You could have just said that, you didn't need to be all dramatic!" She snapped, I just rolled my eyes and sped my way to Liam's house first since it's the closest to mine. As soon as I pull into his driveway I put the RV in park, orderFélicité to stay in it and run into his house. Well, I looked like a fucking idiot because when I ran in he was sitting at the table with his girlfriend just eating breakfast.

"We have to go, go pack your shit and as much food and any medical supplies you have." I order and they just stare at me like I have three heads. "Louis, what are you going on about now. This better not be a prank, I can't go anywhere, mum and dad will be home soon." I roll my eyes, of course this lucky bastard hasn't seen any of them yet.

"Liam, I'm not kidding. You think I'd be here at fucking eight in the morning if it wasn't serious? People are eating each other, Liam. We need to go!" With that I take off into the kitchen and start going through his cabinets, pulling out any type of food I can see.

"Louis!" I ignore him, he's just gonna tell me I'm crazy. "Lou! This is insane, you need to sit down, no one is eating anyone else. Come on, bud. Are you smoking pot again? Doing coke again? Come on. Sit down."

"Fuck you, dude! You know I quit that shit! I'm not on anything. Fiz is in the RV, this is serious, Li. Please just believe me." I whispered the last part and he sighed loudly before turning on his heels and pounding up the stairs.

After a few minutes he returned with two empty suit cases and six duffel bags. "Pack the food, I'm gonna go pack clothes for Cheryl and I." He said and I just nodding and started shoving food into the bags he gave me. He grabbed the two suitcases and walked down the hallway to his room. Cheryl practically lived here so luckily she had enough clothes here.  
-  
An hour later and I had Liam and Cheryl in the RV and Zayn and Gigi following in Zayn's truck. Next stop, grabbing Niall and his girlfriend Kamryn. Zayn was much easier to convince than Liam but I know Niall is gonna be a pain in the ass.

As we pulled into Nialls neighborhood I noticed that nothing has happened here yet; no dead, no fire, no destruction. Liam and I decided to go in together and just like at Liams I didn't knock, just barged in. Except this time Niall was by himself, passed out on the couch with the tv on and a bowl of cheese balls on his lap.

I chuckled at the site before looking back at Liam and nodding at the kitchen, signaling to him to go start pulling food out of the cabinets. I walked over to Niall and started shaking him awake. He jumped up quickly and screamed loudly. I quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and he started to calm down after, only harsh breaths leaving his body. I smiled shyly at him and he just slapped my arm repeatedly before chuckling and patting the spot next to him.

I sighed loudly before looking down. "Ni, we've gotta go. I need you to go pack some clothes and any medical supplies you can find. That includes all of the medicine you have here. Don't ask questions, we don't have much time before it hits here." Before he could respond to what I just said I walked away and into the kitchen to see Liam packing food into those reusable grocery shopping bags. I walked into the bathroom Niall has on the first floor of his house and grabbed any pills I could find in here. His family was like mine with coupons, except his parents didn't give two fucks about him, always away on 'business'.

As I walked out of the bathroom, all the pills and medical syrup things that I could find held in my shirt like it was a kangaroo pouch, I saw Niall sitting at the table with his suitcase right beside him as well as a duffel bag full of medical supplies, I only know that because it was so full it wouldn't zip all the way.

"Okay, Niall, we have to go now, I'll have Liam explain to you but you need to take your car and go pick up Kamryn. Meet us in an hour at Tesco." Niall nodded and we started walking out of the house as Liam began explaining to him what is going on.

-

It's been an hour and forty five minutes and Niall, Liam, and Kamryn still aren't here. I'm pacing outside of the RV, I told them an hour. Something is wrong, what could have gone wrong? This is insanity. I look over at Zayn as he keeps watch. Him and I are both holding knives in case anything were to, you know, try to kill us.

After another five minutes I sigh and walk towards him. "We've gotta go in there and get more things, anything we can grab. Medicine especially, but also grab water bottles and any non perishables. If something comes at you, stab it in the brain. The girls are going to pack things into the RV and your truck. As soon as we're done, we leave." Zayn nods quickly and we start to run quickly to the entrance of the large store. It seems deserted, so no one has thought of coming here to gather supplies.

As soon as we step through the doors we each grab a trolley and take off for the drink isle. We each grab case upon case of water bottles until we can literally not put anymore in, under, or on top of the cart. We rush outside as quick as we can and leave the two carts for the girls to start packing. We repeat the exact same task with the water bottles again. Except this time when we get to the RV we see Nialls car pull up next to the RV. A huge smile spreads across my face and I rush over to them.

Niall and Liam both get out of the car and I wrap them both in a big hug. "Thank God." I whisper and pull away, smiling at them. "Okay, what the hell is going on?! You're stealing now!?" Niall yells and I roll my eyes. "Ni, the dead are walking, no one is here, the doors are unlocked. We need to survive. Now come on, we need to get more things before more people come." Liam and Niall both nod and the four of us all run into the store, each grabbing a trolley.

"Okay, Niall you go to the pharmacy and you start grabbing every single prescription pill you can find, all of it okay? Don't leave anything. Liam, you go with him except grab all of the over the counter shit. Pain meds, allergy meds, vitamins. All of it okay? Zayn you go grab toilet paper, shampoo, body wash, everything okay? I'm going to start getting cans. Once your trolleys are full you come back out here and leave the carts, grab an empty one from the girls and come back in. Once all the medicine is taken you guys start helping Zayn and once that's done grab as much food as you can. We're going to grab as much as we can before more people start to show up. Let's go."

After my little, speech we all ran to our designated areas. I did the thing people do in movies, where they just swipe things off the shelves into the trolley.

After about four more trips of just me grabbing food the boys started to help me. We got about two more trips in before we heard someone walking a few isles over from us. I looked at the boys, then at our half full carts before nodding and we all took off as quietly as we possibly could. As we were rounding the corner my trolley slammed into a body, sending it flying to the floor. I stared at the girl as she groaned loudly before flipping onto her back and glaring at me.

"Eleanor!?" I yelled causing her to roll her eyes. "Wow, guess you aren't such an idiot after all." She said, giggling quietly while motioning to the four trolleys. "Yeah well, we're just leaving so yeah." I said and went to back up enough to move the trolley so I didn't run her over again.

"Wait! Lou, you can't leave me here alone! Let me come with you guys, please. I took my dads car, so I can drive separate. Just, please!" I sighed loudly and looked at the boys, only receiving a shrug in return so I nodded and held my hand out to help her up. As soon as she stood up there was a loud booming noise and then the sound of glass shattering coming from the back.

We all stared at each other for a minute before quickly rushing to the entrance where luckily no one is at or came in yet. We ran as fast as our legs could carry us and quickly started packing things into the bed of Zayns truck. Once everything was in I grabbed the tarp from the RV and placed it over everything so nothing would fly out (yes I did anchor it down). I made sure everyone got into their designated vehicles safely and knew to stick close and quickly got in the RV.

"Okay,Félicité, where to?" And for the first time today, she had no idea.


	2. Harry (2014)

[Rough Community Outline](https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vThtTvxsek9x061koLZbUcrNoEbtJM05Ol3Z_Gj-Yh8oizthiv2QLv3C40mbN9B1qFbN155hGdrvHpl/pub)

Walls. That's all you could see when you walked out of my house. We had a lot of land so my mum hired some people to build these huge walls, they were cement with metal on the inside and metal posts on either side of them to help make sure they stay up. She also hired people to build large buildings, homes, and what she called watch towers. We also have an entire solar grid now as well as an entire farming area and an area with animals such as cows, sheep, pigs, chickens, turkeys. Mum says we'll need them for the future. Mum wont tell me why she had these people build these things but apparently she heard something was happening in London and is afraid that it is going to spread here soon.

Currently I was sitting in my bedroom on my floor with my service dog, [Milo](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiziLDKuKrfAhXD3YMKHUiXBX4QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.policygenius.com%2Fblog%2Fhow-to-find-a-psychiatric-service-dog%2F&psig=AOvVaw1JL5XggTfqRjHZCJYmOdyL&ust=1545259017493897), next to me. I have severe anxiety, OCD, PTSD, and depression and Milo helps a lot. He's a good boy, I only got him about a month ago but now that I have him I couldn't imagine not having him. I sat in my room, softly petting Milo's head as it rested on my thighs. I just had a really bad episode and one way he helps me is through pressure therapy. Basically what that means is he will get me to sit or lay down depending on where I am and what I'm doing and lay on me and make whining noises until I calm down.

Suddenly I heard a light knock on my door, after Milo barked to give the okay for them to come in (since after bad episodes it's hard for me to speak sometimes), my mum entered and smiled down at us. "Hi, honey, how are you feeling?" She asked and placed a hand gently on my face. I flinched for a second before calming down and looking up at her, shaking my head. "Okay baby, well if you need anything I'll be downstairs." She said before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead and standing up from her crouched position. After she left I pushed Milo gently, showing that I'm okay to stand up. As soon as I did Milo was right by my side to make sure I didn't fall. I looked around my room for a moment, taking in the cream coloured walls and my pink bed spread. Everything was okay; my room wasn't destroyed, my family is alive, no one is hurt here. I tapped Milo lightly on the head twice and he began walking out of my room.  
-

A week after all of the construction was done the news hit us that our town was hit with some virus, that is also when my mum started to broadcast that there was a safe place here for anyone and everyone with food, water, beds. She still wont tell me what type of virus it is, but apparently its one that you can only catch in a certain way.

I remember the first family that showed up here, the Disalvo's; a husband, wife, and two little girls. The second was Mrs. Burg and her daughter Marly. Next came the Tomlinson's/Deakins. It was a lady and five children, apparently she has two more that didn't make it as far as she knows. He husband apparently also didn't make it. I feel bad for her, but at least she still has five of her kids. Then Kailee Swanson and Ariel Manning showed up a couple days apart from each other. I'm glad they're all safe.

Everyone has a job here, no one can stay for free. My mum was elected as mayor of the town and my step dad as head of security. My sister instantly got into the roll of teacher for everyone fourteen and under, myself included since I'm only fourteen. I take care of all of the animals here. Johannah, Mrs. Deakin is the head doctor since that is what she did before coming here. All of her kids besides the two youngest are in school since the youngest are only a couple months old. Mr. and Mrs. Disalvo are both security and Mrs. Disalvo also goes out scavenging, their eldest child is in school. Ms. Burg keeps track of and guards the supplies and weaponry. Ms. Swanson manages the crops and Ms. Manning is a nurse. It isn't much yet but apparently eventually there is going to be more people here, we're going to help them all.

-  
I walked into the medical wing, Milo by my side with his vest on. I had an appointment with Mrs. Deakin today, although I really didn't want to be here. I walked up to the door that I know is her office, only because the door is wide open. I stopped in front of it and knocked lightly causing her to look up and smile brightly at me. "Harry! Come in, come in." She said as she stood up from her desk and walked to the section of her office used for our sessions. I made my way in and sat down on the couch I always sit on and Milo jumps up next to me just like always.

"How are you today, Harry?" She asked and I just shrugged. I know I'm supposed to talk during these sessions but it gets hard to and tiring. "Okay, well, when Mrs. Disalvo went out the other day I asked her to pick something up for me after you told me how much you loved reading and wanted to read this book. I perked up instantly at that and looked over at her. "She managed to find a brand new copy of it for you to put in the library, here." Then she handed me a book, To Kill A Mockingbird to be exact. I stared at her as tears gathered in my eyes. 

I felt Milo gently tapping my arm to get my attention so I looked over at him and he instantly crawled into my lap. I chuckled lightly and began petting him as he whined quietly. "Good boy." I whispered and kept petting him as Mrs. Deakin flipped opened up my folder and began writing.

"How are you today, Harry?" She asked once again and I blushed lightly. " 'm okay." I whispered barely loud enough for her to hear me.

"Are you telling me the truth?" She always asks me this after I answer. I shook my head no, and thats why she always asks that. "Okay, well how do you really feel?" She asked and I sighed, bending so I could push my face into Milo's fur. I turned my head slightly and sighed. "I did it again. Milo kept trying to stop me, and he eventually resorted to sitting on my arms so I couldn't anymore. He did good, I fucked up though."

"Show me them, hun? I need to make sure they aren't infected and that they don't need stitches." I held my arms out and rolled up the sleeves to my lilac jumper, my face still burried in Milo's fur. I felt her unwrapping the gauze before gripping my hands. "Well, you're in luck this time, only two of them need stitches and no infection. You can't reopen ones I've stitched though, hun. They just keep getting more stitches put into them if you do that." She said, letting go of my hands. I nodded as I heard her stand up. I sat up and gently pushed Milo off of me before standing up myself and following Mrs. Deakin to the exam room. She stitched up the two cuts as quick as she could before allowing me to leave early from the appointment.


	3. Chapter One

**Louis' POV:  
** Four years of blood and gore and killing will change a person, and it certainly has changed me but for the better I believe. I lead our group, all of us are still here, none of us have died we've only grown. It started out as nine of us and now we're at thirteen, it isn't a huge change but that's because I'm really picky with who I let in.

Félicité is sixteen now and just as much of a badass as before. I'm twenty now and I'm, well as the group puts it, 'a heartless bastard'. I don't believe that's true, I've only ever killed sixty people and it was to defend the group.

We currently had camp set up in a clearing in the woods we have tin cans on a wire to alert us if any dead ones are attempting to get into camp. Liam, Cheryl, and their son Bear share a room in the RV as do Félicité and I. Everyone else sleeps in one of the three cars we have or in a tent, depending on how safe they feel that night.

At the moment I'm out on a supply run with Zayn, since my number one rule is not to leave the camp without backup and a few necessary supplies; in case you get trapped somewhere. We had to go out a bit farther than we normally do due to the fact that we've scavenged everywhere within ten miles of camp. We took his truck so that if we hit the mother load of supplies we have a way of bringing them back.

As we drove ways past the marker we placed last week we both took notice of the fact that the dead weren't as common around here. In fact, there were so few that we both felt comfortable enough to roll down the windows and drop our arms, letting them flow with the wind and we sang along to the music playing from my phone. Yes I do keep it charged only for my music on it.

After a good ten minutes of enjoying the music and drive I spotted a super market that also had a petrol station close by it. I pointed it out to Zayn and he quickly turned into the parking lot of the store. I made sure that my pistol was easily reachable and grabbed my knife before opening the door and jumping from the truck. I looked around before walking closer to the store, still keeping my eye out for any dead or alive. As soon as I saw the outside of the shop was clear I looked behind me at the truck and nodded so Zayn knew it was safe.

I always told the group, I'd rather get eaten than any of them. Although they insisted that we should always check it out together, I argued that I'm quicker than all of them and it's easier for one person to get away than two or three. That shut them up real quick.

Once Zayn was next to me we crept towards the entrance of the store, knocking on the glass once we got to it to see if any dead were inside. After about two minutes of nothing but silence we pushed our way into the shop. Even though nothing came to the window, we still made sure to stick together and be quiet until we knew for sure that nothing else was in here with us.

We walked around the shop twice checking for any dead, when we came up empty we concluded that there were none here so we grabbed two carts from the front and did a bit of shopping.

I went into the pharmacy section while Zayn went to the foods. Surprisingly a lot of medicine was still in the pharmacy and the over the counter stuff. I grabbed as much as I could from the shelves before making my way into the actual pharmacy. I grabbed everything that was left ranging from inhalers to opioides.

After I finished I made my way to the front of the shop and waited for Zayn, which by the way took fucking forever. But once he made it to the front of the store I realized why. This fucked made a pit stop to the sweets isle and grabbed a shit ton of those as well. I rolled my eyes at him before grabbing a bag of Sour Drumstick Squashies, these used to be my favourite. I smiled brightly at Zayn and we left the store quickly. We threw everything into the backseat of the truck before driving literally two seconds to the gas station.

Now, the store part of the petrol station was different than the super market considering there was one person in there, the worker I'm assuming. I smiled because I get to kill one of these fuckers! I pranced, literally, over to it and grabbed the zombies shirt through the broken window and stabbed my knife easily into his skull. I grinned as he dropped to the floor, truly dead.

After that I jumped over the counter and looked at everything still here, which wasn't much. I hummed as I grabbed some more sweets and then turned around and stared at the beauty that was in front of me. I grabbed a bag from under the counter before shoving pack after pack of cigarettes into the bag. I had two bags full surprisingly. I set them on the ground as I attempted to open the door to the little storage area., but with my luck it was locked.

A loud groan left my lips as I turned to the body on the ground. "Oi, fucker, where'd you put the key?" I asked, and no I'm not expecting an answer. My tongue pokes out from between my lips as I crouch down and start checking his pockets. When I reached into his back pocket I came out victorious!

"Aha!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and shoving the key into the door. It opened with hesitation and I walked into the cooler area. Suddenly I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw two huge boxes of cigarette cartons and a bunch that had sweets and crisps in them. I began stacking them on top of one another, carrying three out into the small stall area at a time.

After Zayn syphoned all the gas he could, he pulled the bed of the truck as close as he could to wear I was so I could start loading all of the boxes into the back. After I got the last box into the bed I grabbed the entire tray of lighters sitting on the counter and jumped into the bed with the two bags of cigarettes I grabbed before. I shut the door on the bed and hit the side of the truck to let Zayn know we were good to go. As he started driving back to camp I opened one of the packs of cigarettes, put one between my lips and lit it. It's been about two years since I last smoked and man does it feel good.

As I sat back, puffing on the fag I noticed a large moving truck pull onto the road from one of the side streets making me sit up. "Oi! Z!" I yelled and he quickly stopped the truck and poked his head out the window, looking back at me. "You see that truck?" I asked and he nodded slowly, a confused look on his face. "Where do you think they're coming from?" I asked and heard a low chuckle come from him.

"Mate, if you're that curious go on and ask them." He said, opening the door and hopping from the truck, walking towards me. "Its just, what if they've seen me mum? Or the girls and Ernie?" I asked as I watched the truck slowly approach us. "Mate, seriously, I'd go ask them. It'll never hurt. Plus if they pull a quick one on ya, you'll just shoot them." He said jokingly at the end, punching my arm before gripping it. I just nodded stiffly and put the cigarette out before standing up and hopping out of the truck.

I walked over to the truck and took notice of it stopping as I kept getting closer. Suddenly a man and two women jumped out from the truck and began approaching me as well. I slid my knife into the waistband of my jeans and held my hands up. "What do you want, son?" The man said, he looked clean, no blood on him, clean hair. Same with the women. Where the hell are these people from?

"Uh, just wanted to ask if you've seen a few people." I said as we all stopped walking, only two feet between us. "Well, hun, we might just be able to help. Who is it you're looking for?" One of the ladies asked, she was really pretty. She had blonde hair and green eyes and the tiniest nose. "I'm looking for me mum and siblings. We got separated at the start of the outbreak and, well, I've been looking for them ever since." I said and they all looked at each other before looking at me. "Well dear, what's your name? And your mums name?" The same lady asked and I looked her up and down trying to assess if they were just trying to make me trust them and then kill me or what.

"Name's Louis Tomlinson. Me mum is Johannah Deakin." I said and I could see a change in their eyes as another lady spoke this time, she had brown hair and the brightest blue eyes. "I'm sorry hun, we can't place that name off the top of our heads. But if you want you can come back to our community with us, even bring your mate over there. If your mum is anywhere she's back there." I stared at her for a minute before a sighed and quickly drew my gun, making the guy pull his as well while the women all stared at me.

"I know this trick, I've fallen for it once before, not again. I said as I stared down the barrel of my gun. "Now, do you know my mum or not. Because if not and you were just trying to get me to go back with you so you can like, eat me or something. Well, you've got another thing coming." This time the third lady spoke, she was also a blonde but had deep brown eyes. "Louis, i promise you we are the exact opposite of cannibals back home. We can't give names of the residents out to just anyone, safety measures." I stared at her as she placed her hand on the mans gun. "I promise you that if your mum isn't there we will let you and your mate go." She finished and I slowly lowered my gun.

"Thirteen." I said and they all stared at me. "Excuse me?" The man said, clearly growing aggravated with me. "I have thirteen people, myself included. They all get to come with me and if mums not there, we get to stay. We get a home." I said and they all smiled widely. "If that's what you want. Of course, honey." The brown eyed woman said.

"I want your names. First and last, just like I gave you." I demanded and their smiles dropped for a second but quickly perked back up. "Well, I'm Claudia Joans," the lady with blue eyes said, "this is my wife, Callie Joans," she motioned to the the other blonde, "this is Alison Disalvo, and that man there is Demetrius Jacobs." I nodded stiffly before holding my hand out to her, we quickly shook hand and I repeated my action with everyone else. "Well, let me bring you to my camp I guess."


	4. Chapter Two

**Louis' POV:  
** I climbed back into the bed of the truck while Zayn got into the driver side. I watched as Claudia, Callie, Alison, and Demetrius all got back into their vehicle and we began driving back to camp. I couldn't believe I was doing this, putting my group in danger on the off chance of finding my mum.

I slipped another fag out of the pack and put it between my lips, lighting it quickly. I need this, I deserve it. If mum isn't there I'll kill these four and everyone else I have to. If she isn't there, I want Fiz to have a home, and no one will stand in the way of that.  
-  
When we pulled up to camp I noticed Félicité standing, waiting. I smiled widely, jumping out of the still moving truck and ran up to her, ducking under the cans and wire and wrapping her in a tight hug, placing kisses on the side of her head.

"You and Z get some good stuff?" She asks and I nod wildly. "Tell everyone to pack up camp, we're moving." I tell her before running over to Niall and punching him in the shoulder. "Oi! Those are mine!" I said motioning to the squashies that must have fallen from my back pocket. He just shrugged and kept eating them making me punch him again. He simply rolled his eyes and handed them over. "Now go pack up, we're moving." I said, and walked away not answering any of his questions. I walked into the RV and saw the picture hanging up on the wall. I rubbed my finger gently down it.

I took it down off the wall and placed it gently on the table before leaving the RV. I went back over to where Félicité is and saw her starring at the moving truck with her machete gripped tightly in her hand. "Who the fuck is that?" She asked angrily. "They're where we're going." I said and ducked under the cans and wires, walking up to the group of four. "We're expected back in the next hour and a half so your group better get a move on or we're leaving without you." Demetrius said, a smirk on his face. I just rolled my eyes. "We're all ready, we don't need the tents since we're staying no matter what." I said and just then everyone walked out of their tents, their suitcases in hand.

"Okay everyone! We're going to go with these lovely people to their community." I said and everyone stared at me with wide eyes. "Uhm, what?! Don't you think you should have asked us first!" Briana yelled and I just rolled my eyes. "No, I don't considering I'm in charge here and I know what is best for this group. They have promised us a place to stay, a place to call home. A place for Bear to grow up. A place you Kamryn and Nialls baby to be born." I said watching Kamryn rub her baby bump. "If some of you wish to continue to live on the road, not knowing when we will eat next or what we will, then fine, I won't force you. But I want us all to stick together, we're family you guys."

When I finished my little rant everyone agreed with me, like I knew they would, and began walking towards their cars. Once everyone was in their designated vehicle I got into the RV and started it up, waiting for everyone to get behind me. Zayn quickly took the wiring down and drove to the back of the line up and we began to follow these... shit. These strangers.

I groaned loudly and looked over at Félicité. "You're doing the right thing. Even if this ends badly we all know you'll protect us and we'll protect you too. I'm tired of running. I'm tired of this life." She was barely speaking in a whisper at this point. "You broke rule number four." She suddenly said. "You put that rule into place after last time this happened. What makes these people different?" I thought about it for a moment, looking back and forth between her and the road.

"I asked them about mum." This caused Fiz to sigh and place her face in her hands. "But, when I said my name and then hers, something in their eyes changed. They know something about her. I just need to find out what." Suddenly I felt something on my lap so I looked down, and there was the picture. "Mum would be proud. Even if she isn't there. I know you're doing this also for us. But if mum isn't there or, you know, here anymore, then she would still be proud of you. For everything you've done to protect us."

"No she wouldn't. I've killed people, not just the dead, but living people. Mum would never be pr-"

"Bullshit!" Félicité cut me off with a yell, I looked over at her with a shocked expression on my face. "You have never killed just to kill. Rule number six, Louis! Kill if you're threatened or to protect but never kill to kill! You made that rule so that we wouldn't end up like the people you've killed." I just shook my head and didn't dare to say another word about it. I didn't want to argue with her about this. Not today.


	5. Chapter Three

**Harry's POV:  
** I walked along the back wall, Milo by my side, proudly wearing his vest. I wonder what it's like out there, with the zombies. Do they eat animals too or just humans? What caused this to happen? Will it ever end? I sighed loudly before turning around and making my way to the animals. It's my job to take care of them and I couldn't be happier. I'm also very happy about it because I'm able to grow attached to them because we don't kill them or harm them in any way. We are the only completely vegan community that we know of. We also have the largest population, even though we don't have that many people.

As I approached the animal area I saw my cat Oscar sitting in front of the fence. His favourite was chasing after the chickens, although he never tried to hurt them. I opened the gate for him and he instantly made a beeline for the chicken coop. I chuckled lightly as Milo and I made our way to the pigs. Reed was sick and Jay said that it's just a bug, but it still makes me nervous so I like to check on him as often as I can. Although I won't have much time to spend with him today because dinner is soon and Jay and the girls are coming over as well.  
-  
After an hour of making sure all the animals were fed and had enough water for the night I made my way home. I still have about two hours before everyone is supposed to arrive so that's enough time to shower and decompress.

Walking home is about a five minute walk even though it's straight across from where the animals are kept, it's just because there is so much open field. As soon as I reached the front door I walked in, slipped my boots off and ran up the stairs, Milo in front of me and Oscar behind me.

Jumping in the shower I washed my hair and body thoroughly, making sure to do everything twice. I then shaved everywhere that needed shaving. After I finished shaving I just stared at my wrists, that had four semi new cuts on them, they are from last night.

As I stood there, staring at my wrists, I didn't realize I began crying until Milo opened the shower curtain and nudged me with his nose. I looked at him for a moment before stepping out of the shower, not bothering to turn the water off since we taught Milo how to, and sat on my fluffy rug. Once Milo shut the water off, he grabbed my towel in his mouth and brought it over to me, dropping it in my lap. He then placed him self over my lap and started whining and nudging me with his nose.

After thirty minutes of sitting there, I gently pushed Milo off of my lap and pulled myself up using the tub as leverage. I then properly wrapped the towel around my waist and grabbed the handle on his harness while he led me into my room.

Once I was in there I began shuffling through my closet and decided on a pair of white ripped up skinny jeans and a light pink long sleeved button up shirt that had little frills at the collar and ends of the sleeves. I also slipped on a pair of light pink vans and threw my hair up into a bun. I smiled down at Milo and unzipped my pill bag on his harness, taking out my anti-anxiety meds and taking two. My mum was extremely glad when they found a full stocked pharmacy and medical lab and were able to slowly transfer equipment here. They also found a medical school fully stocked with medication that was sealed away in a vault that we only managed to get into because when we found the school we also found a girl who went to that school.

When I walked downstairs I saw that Jay and everyone just walked in the front door. I smiled widely and once we reached the bottom I slipped Milo's vest off of him and he instantly bolted for Daisy and Phoebe. I smiled widely as he jumped up and began licking all over their face.

"Hey, Hazza!" Doris yelled, rushing over to me and hugging onto my legs. I ruffled her curly red hair causing her to giggle. "Hey, Dori!" I said and crouched down on the ground and hugged her properly.

"Hey, Lots." I whispered, Lottie and I didn't have the best relationship when they first got here, only because she was really upset about her brother or something like that. But luckily we managed to work it all out. "Hey, H." She said while pulling me up into a standing position before hugging me.

Just then my mum came rushing into the room, wearing a tight red dress and black heels making me roll my eyes. She acts like we don't have this dinner every weekend. "Hi, baby! How is Reed doing?" She asked, placing a kiss on my cheek. "He's eating a bit more, but besides that not much has changed." She just nodded and hugged everyone else.

"Alright, Jay, I know how much you all love my spaghetti with butternut squash sauce so I figured I'd make that tonight along with some garlic bread." The girls all cheered and rushed into the dining room where I believe my step dad and sister are setting up the table. I slowly made my way into the dining room, everyone sitting where they always do and three seats left empty, one for me and the other two in memory of Jays other two children. It became a tradition after the third dinner we had.

"So, Gem, how are my gremlins treating you?" Jay asked as everyone began plating their food. "Oh you know, the younger two are just angels; but the older girls well, they haven't been doing their homework like they're supposed to!" My sister, Gemma, said making Daisy and Phoebe stop mid bite and stare down at their food.

"Oh now is that true girls?" The two twin girls nodded slowly. "Funny that, because I remember you both telling me that Gemma didn't give you any homework. Why would you lie to me?" Daisy finished the bite that was in her mouth and looked over at her mum. "Mummy, it was just too hard and you and Lots weren't home because of that one patient, the one that needed that surgery done!" She said, and I just chuckled causing both the girls to look at me.

"What, Haz?" Phoebe asked. "I know the real reason you told your mum you guys didn't have homework." I said, sticking my tongue out at them, making Daisy stick her tongue out at me before looking at her mum again. Phoebe began to shovel food into her mouth.

"Well, you see, what happened was. Well, Aisha found a bunch of our old favourite movies for us out on her last run and well, we just wanted to watch them. We're sorry, mummy! Please don't be mad!"

"Yeah, mummy! They even found Lou's favourite movie and Fiz's favourite! But we promise we didn't watch those two without you!" Phoebe chimed in. "I'm not mad that you guys didn't do your homework, I'm mad that you guys lied to me. So no movies or board games for a week. Understood?" Both of the girls nodded sadly. "Good, now lets enjoy the rest of dinner."


	6. Chapter Four

**Louis' POV:  
** After twenty minutes of driving I noticed that the moving truck began to slow down and then suddenly it just completely stopped moving and with one last huff it stopped making any noise. I noticed the Claudia and Callie step out and walk towards us while Demetrius and Alison got out and walked towards the front of the truck. I opened my door and stepped down. "What happened?" I asked and they both shrugged. "She shit the bed, we've had her way before the beginning and I guess she just couldn't take it no more." Callie said, grabbing her wife's hand.

"Well, if you want I can have Zayn take a look at it." They both nodded so I made my way down the line of cars as quick as I could, stopping at his truck and knocking on the window. He rolled it down and gave me a confused look, raising one eyebrow. "What happened up there?"

"Their truck shit the bed, need you to go take a look at it." I said and he rolled his eyes before nodding and jumping out of the truck. I smiled widely, watching him walk over to Callie and Claudia. "So, what do you think we're going to find when we get to this community?" Gigi asked, she was sitting in the passenger seat. "I don't know honestly. I'm hoping a home. For all of us." With that I simply walk away, heading back towards the RV. But before I can get there I'm tackled to the ground by a zombie, as I'm reaching for my dagger in my pants I remember I left both that and my gun in the RV.

"Fuck, mate, where the bloody hell did you come from?" I say, struggling to push it off of me. Why the hell is no one helping me?! "You need a mint. Or at least just brush your teeth." I groan and gather enough strength to push the shithead off of me and manage to stand up, but I don't get away quick enough because this bastard is pulling on my ankle and I'm falling head first into a rock, the last thing I see while I'm falling is Niall rushing towards the zombie with his knife in hand.  
-  
When I wake up I'm on my bed in the RV, and nearly everyone staring down at me. "Uhm, yes?" I say making everyone release a sigh of... relief? "We thought you were dead you wanker!" Niall yelled at me making me groan and grab my head, although I froze when I felt the wet gauze on instead of flesh.

"Fuck, I didn't get bitten when I blacked out, right?" Everyone quickly shot that down so I breathed my own sigh of relief. "How bad is it?" I ask, and suddenly everyone is looking at anything except me. "How bad is it fuckers?!"

"You've got a wide gash, and deep enough that you can see bone. We've had to change your bandages more than we can afford right now." Is what Liam answers. It's then that I realize we're moving. "Uhm, okay that's great and all, but who the hell is driving the RV?" Once again no one looks at me but instead of yelling this time I figure, I'm just going to go see for myself.

As soon as I sit up, everyone is pushing me back down, telling me I can't move right now and a bunch of other bullshit. "Oh come off it you guys, I'm fine. I'm awake right? Now move." This time no one stops me from standing up, and as I'm walking I wish they did because on a really harsh bump I fall to the side and manage to bash my head once again, but on the counter this time.  
-  
Once again I wake up on my bed in the RV, except only Liam is staring at me. "Okay, how bad is it now?" I asked causing Liam to shake his head at me. "You're an idiot. How you're still alive with all the shit you've pulled is beyond me. We can't tell how bad it is since you hit the same spot, you might have cracked your skull. All we know is you're bleeding even more now and we had to pull over and get everyone into their own cars and get Fiz into Nialls car." I nodded slowly and asked Liam to help me sit up, which he thankfully did.

"If I die-" I was cut off by Liam slapping my thigh and yelling at me saying I'm not going to die and blah blah blah. "Liam, I'm serious, if I die. You need to promise me you will do it okay? Don't let Fiz see me as one of those things. And you promise you get her to wherever she wants to be. And if you find mum, tell her I love her. Okay?"

"I-I, Yeah I promise, Lou." I smile at him and shut my eyes, hopefully to get a bit more sleep.  
-  
When I wake up again, Liam is starring intently at my chest and holding my dagger. "Mate, if you're going to kill me, sick thinking doing it with me own dagger." I said before coughing, shit this blood loss is starting to finally get to me.

I'm about to say something else but before I can, I'm leaning over the edge of my bed and vomiting all over the floor. "Fuck, mate, I'm sorry." I said, laughing dryly before groaning loudly. "Oi, are you sure I just hit me head?" I asked, feeling around my stomach and groaning loudly. "Liam, pull my shirt up." I say quickly, and he does as I say. When I look down I don't notice anything out of the ordinary but whenever I press down on the lower right area on my stomach, I feel a sharp pain, almost stabbing. I groan loudly and clutch my stomach. "Okay, well, either I'm dying or I'm dying." I try to joke with Liam. He doesn't think it's funny though.

"No seriously though we need to get to wherever this community is fast because I'm losing a lot of blood, and well, I might have appendicitis so lets just hope they have a doctor there." I say before I'm leaning over the bed again, throwing up all over the floor again. "Okay, Li, I need you to change my bandage cause I'm starting to drip over here."  
-  
Ten minutes later and we're finally stopped, Liam finally told me that Demetrius was driving the RV cause their truck wouldn't start again. I hear yelling coming from outside of the RV and then suddenly the door to mine and Fiz's bedroom is being ripped open and a smoking hot guy is standing there, staring at me. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties and had black hair and golden eyes, kinda like Zayn, but not as hot as Zayn.

I looked over at Liam and say him talking with Mr. Hot Stuff  while motioning over to me. "Hey! I'm right here, I can talk for myself!" I said and Liam just looked at me with his famous 'really' look. "I think, I think I need a doctor? Or at least a nurse." I laughed, pointing to my head.

"Alright, well my friend Demetrius told me your name is Louis right?" I nodded slowly, why is he asking me this? I should be asking him this! "What's your name, hot sexy puff pants?" I asked before bursting out laughing. "My name is Jacob, now I'm going to help you up. Our head doctor is home right now but I'm sure our other doctor will be able to assist you."

I was having a hard time standing, from blood loss and pain, it wasn't easy so Jacob picked me up and carried me away into the sunset! Nah, I'm kidding, he carried me into some other vehicle and drove for a couple of minutes before stopping again. Wow, why isn't there any traffic, there should be lots, people gotta go to work!

I felt myself slowly drifting off to sleep again, the last thing I saw was Jacob picking me up.


	7. Chapter Five

**Louis' POV:  
** My eyes flew open and all I could see was a white ceiling and baby blue walls. I groaned loudly and brought my hands up slowly to my eyes, rubbing them. Wow, that was a good ass nap, I wonder how long I slept for.

I looked around the room slowly when my eyes landed on an IV drip. My brows furrowed in confusion and I looked down at my arm, finally noticing the IV in my arm. "What the hell did I do?" I chuckled to myself. I groaned loudly when I attempted to sit up, so I raised the hospital gown I was wearing and stared in shock at the giant gauze pad along my right side. I reached up to grab my head and when I did I felt another gauze pad.

That's when it all came back to me. I sighed in relief that I'm not dead and closed my eyes. I stayed like that for a second before they flew back open and I sat up, despite the incision on my stomach protesting. Where the hell is my group!?

I threw my legs over the side of the hospital bed I was in and shakily stood up, grabbing onto the IV stand and I began to walk towards the door. Well it was more of a slow limp. Every step I took I could feel it pulling on my incision and so much pain. I groaned loudly and opened the room door. I slowly limped out the door and into the hallway.

No one was out here, it was eerily quiet. I didn't do well with quiet. I slowly began walking towards where I could see a glass door, leading to the outside. Thank God I'm on the first floor.

As soon as I reached the door I heard a shriek and then pounding foot steps towards me. I looked over my shoulder to see a young, brunette girl, no older than twenty running towards me.

I went to push on the handle but this girl is apparently The Flash because she grabbed my arm and started to lead me back to the room I was in.

"Oh, dear, you're bleeding through your bandages. You shouldn't be up like this without help. What are you even doing up?" She asked me as soon as I sat down on the bed once again. "Where's my group?" I asked and a small smile graced her face. "Oh, right, you're the one they brought in with all those others." I nodded slowly, hoping for her to continue, and thankful she did. "They're in holding right now, no one is allowed up or down to see them until you are all cleared to join them. The only person allowed is Jacob, the man who brought you in here, and that is just to bring them food." I didn't know what to say to that so I just stupidly nodded, laying back down against the bed.

"The doctor will be in with you shortly, well shes a nurse but she's practically a doctor. She's the one that performed the surgery on you." Then she just turned around and walked out as another lady walked in.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Wolfe, you may call me that or Adrianna. I don't care much. How are you feeling?" She asked while washing her hands and then slipping on a pair of gloves. "I've felt worse pain but apparently I'm bleeding again?" Adrianna nodded and asked me to lift my gown. I did as asked and she peeled off the bloody gauze and examined the wound. "Well, you need to be restitched. So I'm going to ask Nurse Manning to come in and do that for you real quick. Then you're going to rest a bit more, eat a bit later, then we'll talk about the game plan."

"I need to get to my group, I'll be fine, promise. I'll take it easy. I just, I need to be with them." I whispered the last part and she sighed. "I cannot in good conscious allow you to walk out that door before we make sure you are safe to. Now, no more attempting to escape okay? We're just trying to help." She then straightened up and walked out. Rude.

I looked around the room, nothing stood out, it was boring. At least they painted it a nice colour and not that gross hospital white. I began to whistle to myself while literally twiddling my thumbs waiting for this nurse to get in here and stitch me up so I can go back to sleep.

Just as I thought that the same nurse that caught me in the hall earlier walked back into the room, except this time a cart was rolling behind her. She smiled at me before pulling one of the rolling chairs over to the bed and sitting on it. "Now, this is going to hurt a bit because you're awake and its on a new, tender wound. But I'll let you take a nice nap after and give you some food wen you wake up okay?" I mumbled a yes and she stitched me back up fairly quickly before handing me some pain meds and a cup of water.

Nurse Manning watched to make sure I took them before grabbing the cup of water from me and telling me to get some sleep.  
-  
When I woke up it was to Adrianna walking into the room with a tray of food on it. I smiled shyly at her as she raised the bed up slowly and placed the tray on my lap. "I want you to drink both of those juices and eat at least half of that mean, okay?" I nodded quickly and as soon as she left I ripped the lid off of my tray and gasped at the food on it. Green beans, a sliced apple, and something that looked like eggs but I'm fairly certain it isn't.

I ate the apple and green beans first. Then I chugged both cups of orange juice. I was hesitant towards the non-egg things. But, I was starving so I hesitantly picked up my fork and dug into it, and just let me tell you, it was amazing! I scarfed it all down and sighed, placed a hand on the not wounded side of my stomach.  
-  
It took two days for them to announce I was okay to be released, and during those two days the only two people I saw were Adrianna and Nurse Manning, who I learned is named Ariel. The second I was released they put me back in that car I was brought to the hospital type place to and brought me to 'town hall' which is apparently also where they have been holding my group.

When we reached the town hall, Jacob helped me down to the holding cells and I noticed my group was luckily kept together all in one. I smiled widely at them and rushed away from Jacob and to them.

"Louis! We thought you were dead! They wouldn't tell us anything after you went in for surgery!" Liam yelled and I smiled so wide I thought my face would split in half. "Nah, Payno, there's no getting rid of me that easy." I said with a wink while Jacob came up behind me and unlocked the door, motioning for them to walk out.

As we all followed Jacob into a much warmer, cozier room, I noticed people staring at us. What, they've never gotten new people in the community before?  
-  
We sat in that room for a solid hour before a woman walked in. She was very pretty, with deep brown hair and gorgeous eyes. She smiled warmly at us before taking a seat in the chair across from where we were sitting.

"Hello, dears. My name is Anne. I see you've come quite a ways to our home. Which one of you is in charge?" As an answer everyone looked straight at me, causing me to shrug with a smile on my face. "That would be me. My name's Louis." Anne just nodded slowly, opening the folder that I didn't even realize was on her lap and grabbing a pen from the side table next to her.

"Okay, Louis, how did you come across my people?"

"I was on a supply run with Zayn," I said while motioning over to him, "and I noticed their truck behind us. Figured I'd talk to them, haven't met anyone knew for about two years now." Anne scribbled away into her folder before looking around at my group.

"Demetrius said you were looking for someone? Your mum?" I nodded quickly. "Yes! Me mum and sisters, and I have a little brother. The two youngest should be about four now. This is my other sister, Fiz, er no Félicité." At that Anne's head snapped up to look at Fiz and I.

"What's your mums name, and all of your siblings?" She asked, I could feel Félicité grip onto my hand tightly.

"Mums name is Johannah. Then there's Charlotte, Daisy, Phoebe, Doris, and Ernest. Are they here? Please tell me they're all here and alive." Anne sat there, staring at Félicité and I for a good two minutes before standing up and walking from the room without another word. I slumped back in my seat, they aren't here. If they were before then something happened and they aren't anymore.

It took forty minutes before Anne walked back into the room, and when she did she brought in two men with her. "Okay, I'm going to need all of you to come with me and these two nice young gentlemen to the exam room." No one asked any questions but instead just stood up and followed right behind her.

"Okay, now this wont be so much of an exam, but more of an interview, on paper. I'm going to hand each other you a sheet of paper and you must fill it out with nothing except the truth. This will help us to determine where you will best fit in with our community." She quickly handed each of us sheets of paper and a pen before leaving the room, leaving the two men standing in front of the door, watching us.

 **Name:**   _Louis William Tomlinson_  
 **Birthday:** _December 24th, 1998_  
 **Skills:** _Scavenging, killing zombies, protecting my people_  
 **Have You Ever Killed:** _Yes  
_ **If Yes, How Many:** _About sixty  
_ **How Many Dead Have You Killed:** _Too many to count_  
 **How Have You Survived:** _By doing what I need to  
_ **How Long**   **Have You Been Out There:** _Since the start_

When we all finished the papers and had them in a pile, the two guards called Anne back in. She once again wasn't alone when she walked in.


	8. Chapter Six

**Louis' POV:  
** If I thought Jacob was attractive, he was nothing compared to the boy standing shyly behind Anne with a dog by his side. He had long curly chocolate brown hair and beautiful mossy green eyes although one seemed to be a bit more hazed over than the other. He was stunning.

"Okay, this is my son Harry. He decided that he wanted to stop in and help me assess the papers. So if you all could hand them over and give us just a couple of minutes to figure everything out, your job in the community will be decided." Midway through her sh-peel I handed the pile of papers over to her.

It took a solid twenty minutes before Anne and Harry flipped over the last paper. "Okay, so I'm going to group you all into different groups, and you will then be told you new job title. Afterwards we can work on figuring out housing and going over our communities rules."

"Louis, Félicité, Zayn, and Niall in group one. Liam by yourself. Cheryl, Kamryn, Cyrus, and Lillian in group two. Gigi and Eleanor in group three. FInally, Briana and Danielle in group four. Okay, now group one you will join our security and scavenging team. Liam you will become our blacksmith, our other one left the community shortly before you arrived. Group two you will join our nurses but you will also help with teaching in the school. Group three you will join the farmers and production crew. And Group four, you will become our seamstress'. I hope you all are happy with what has been decided, if at any point you wish to change your job you must take a test to see where else you can fit in. Liam, Cheryl, you son there will be enrolled into our school. Any questions?"

After a moment of silence and thought we all shook our heads no so Anne continued on. I still haven't heard a word from Harry, I wonder what his voice is like. I bet it's beautiful, just like the rest of him.

"We have twelve rules. If any of these are broken we will deal with it with a suitable punishment. The most important rule is curfew, everyone must be in their homes from nine at night to nine in the morning unless you are working a night shift as security or you are a nurse working a night shift. This is to ensure the safety of all our residents. The second rule is that all town meetings are mandatory for you to attend unless you are ill, out on a supply run, or nurses are working. Third, we do not kill nor harm our animals. We have survived for the past four years by being strictly plant based, all of our food is grown here, the reason we go out on supply runs is for building supplies or household needs. We do not tolerate any violence here, everyone must be treated with respect. We do not allow anyone to go beyond the gates alone, this makes it much more likely for you to return. We have a maximum limit of two weapons per household, this is also to ensure the safety of our people. Rations are strictly enforced, we don't care how much you eat in a day, but you only get so much food each week. Rule number eight is to always help strangers. You don't have to bring them back to camp, but if they need help, then don't turn them away. We do not hold you here, if you wish to leave then you may. But with that said you are always welcome back, that is unless we banish you. Children must remain in school up until the age of fourteen. Past then if they wish they may remain in school but must also work. Rule number eleven is simple, do not enter any place with a red door unless you are an authorized person, which you will receive a pass that you must keep on you at all times while working that will allow you into certain areas based on your job. The last rule is to always ask for help. Don't feel like you're alone or that you have to do everything by yourself. We are a community, we thrive together."

That was the longest speech I have ever heard and all I want to do now is go the fuck to bed. "Anne, you also mentioned we would be discussing housing? I would appreciate it if you would allow us to stick together as much to your ability." She smiled warmly at me and nodded. "Of course, hun. However, I will give you the option to split based on family, so if Liam and Cheryl wished to have their own home then they may, and we can work out a was to keep all of your homes within the same area." We all quickly agreed to that and decided that Cheryl and Liam would get their own place. We also decided that Félicité, Niall, Kamryn, Zayn, Gigi, and I would get a home and the rest of the girls would get their own home as well.  
-  
After three hours we were all officially settled into our new homes and we each got our own bedroom. Currently I was laid out on my bed, tossing an apple into the air and I stared at the white ceiling. I threw the apple up one more time but instead of me catching it again it landed straight on my face just as a knock sounded down the hall. I chose to take the only bedroom on the main floor of the house, it made me feel more secure.

Quickly I scrambled from the bed and rushed to the front door, standing off to the side of it and peeking around just enough to see Anne standing there with a large smile on her face. I opened the door slowly, still standing off to the side, and when Anne saw that her smile fell for a moment before picking back up.

"Hello, Louis. Is the home to your liking?" I nodded slowly, watching as she shut the door behind her before turning to face me fully. "Can you andFélicité come with me? I wish to show you something." I responded with a simple yes before rushing up the stairs and to the first door on the right,Félicité's room.

"Hey, Fiz, Anne wants to show us something."


	9. Chapter Seven

**Louis' POV:  
** Félicité and I followed Anne to a very large building, that had a sign hanging from it that read ' ** _Library_** '. I smiled widely and gripped ontoFélicité's hand tightly. We walked slowly into the nearly empty Library, staring in wonder at all of the books.

Anne led us to a door, well obviously it was a room but we stopped at the door. She turned to us and motioned for us to open it. "Go on. I promise it isn't anything too bad." She said with a chuckle before walking away from us. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes and opening the door. When I did, all I heard was a loud gasp come from inside the room.

~~  
 **Harry's POV:  
** "He's stunning, Gem!" I said, following Gemma around the class room while she picked up from her students. "He has these stunning blue eyes and the most beautiful hair. And oh my gosh, he even has a beard, not like a Santa beard, but more than just scruff. Apparently he's been out since the beginning and he's the reason his group is still alive." As I ranted on and on about the beautiful man Gemma just hummed and nodded along with whatever I was saying.

"He's looking for his mum I guess. Or at least that's what Callie told me." I went to speak again but was cut off by Gemma groaning loudly and turning to face me. "H, as much as I love you, I don't want to hear about your boy bullshit right now. If you like him, go talk to him. Otherwise shut the fuck up and leave me alone."

I stared teary eyed at my sister, this has been happening more times than not lately and I hate it. Why doesn't she like me anymore? What did I do? I stood up, nodding at what she said before quickly leaving the room, Milo trying to get me to stop running and calm down.

I made my way home as quickly as I could, and as soon as I stepped through the door I released my grip on Milo's harness and rushed up the stairs. I could hear him behind me but I didn't care right now as I rushed into my room, practically diving for my nightstand that held my box.

Just as I pulled it out I felt Milo tugging on the hem of my dress, attempting to get my attention. That's when I remembered, it's easier to take my pills. I smiled to myself while reaching for the medical bag attached to Milo's harness that held all of my medications in it.

Grabbing the first pill bottle I could find I grinned, quickly taking the top off. This would work. I went to pour the pills into my hand but right before I could Milo jumped onto my bed and crawled into my lap. I didn't even realize I sat down. He nudged his head against my chest until I fell back onto my bed and the bottle of pills fell to the ground, spilling everywhere.

I didn't know what to do besides sob as Milo whined into my ear.  
~~  
 **Louis' POV:  
** I was suddenly thrown into a group hug and there was lots of crying and all I could here was Félicité telling me to open my eyes. I couldn't force myself to though, not yet at least. Once everyone pulled away from the hug I slowly began to open my eyes before shutting them again and shaking my head.

"You're not here. No. This isn't real." I said, sinking to the ground and putting my head into my lap. "No, no, no. Not real." I whispered and felt arms wrap around my shoulders. "They're here, Lou. You found them."Félicité whispered into my ear. I took a deep breath before opening my eyes and looking up at my mum. My mum and all of my sisters and Ernest.

Ernest and Doris were the only two that seemed afraid, but I understood, they were only a couple months old when we were separated. "Mummy." I whispered, launching myself at her and crying into her thighs, since I was on the ground still.

She slowly crouched down before pulling me tightly to her chest and began rocking me back and forth. "My baby, oh my baby." She whispered, placing a kiss on my cheek. "I can't believe you're still alive, both of you. I always hopped you were but I didn't want to get my hopes up." Mum reached out and pulled Fiz down to us as we both cried. I haven't had a good cry in ages.

"Lou? Fizzy?" Two small voices were heard so we both looked over at Daisy and Phoebe, Lottie was standing behind them with tears running down her cheeks. "Oh my God, girls, come here." I said, holding my arms out. The three of them rushed over to me, causing me to fall on the ground laughing as I held the three girls.

My laughter didn't last long because it was then that I felt a sharp ripping pain on my side. I let out a long loud groan as the girls shot up from laying on me.

"Louis, you're bleeding."Félicité said as I moved my hand to rest over where my incision is, feeling that my shirt was wet. I brought my hand up so I could take a look at it, and sure enough there was blood. "Well shit." I said with a little chuckle. I looked over at my mum and saw her digging through the bag on the table, I'm assuming it belonged to her.

"Okay, hun, I need you to tell me what happened. Are you bit?" After she asked that I heard the room gasp, well besides Félicité, causing me to roll my eyes at them. "Of course I'm not bit you guys. I had appendicitis, it's just my incision, it opened up." My mum just nodded before lifting up my shirt.

"Okay, baby, your stitches just ripped a bit. You're lucky I always carry my medical bag around with me." Mum quickly stitched me up while all the girls caught up. I've missed them, this. Mum taking care of me after I've done something stupid.

"Now, what happened to your head?" She asked, reaching out to touch the gauze. I turned my head away before she could though. "Nothing, mum. I just fell on a rock while I tried to get away from one of the dead. Not one of my prouder moments."

"Oh my poor baby boy." She said, pulling my tightly into a hug. "Uh, mum, can you stitch me up please?"


	10. Chapter Eight

**Louis' POV:  
**Félicité and I went back to my mums house and it was gorgeous. It was much larger than the house we were given and mum explained that was because she is the head doctor here. Next door to her is where Anne and her family live. She also explained that Anne wished to have us over for dinner tonight to celebrate so currently we were all getting ready. Apparently mum made sure that Fiz and I got rooms in her home so I was currently in my room looking through the clothes that were hung up. All of them screamed who I once was and it made me a bit queasy. Everything was so soft and clean, too soft, too clean.

I continued to stare into the wardrobe even as a knock sounded from my door before it creaked open, causing me to turn around and grab the gun I kept in my waistband at all times, pointing it at the intruder. I stood there for a second before I realized it was Daisy and she was now crying. "Shit, fuck, Dais I'm sorry. I'm not used to being safe please stop crying. It's okay. Shh." I said as I set my gun on my bed and wrapped her in a tight hug. She hugged me back just as tight but continued to cry into my shoulder. "Honey, I promise I would never hurt you. You just gotta give me time. Okay? We're all okay right?" She nodded quickly before pulling away from me and wiping her eyes.

"Mumma said you need to hurry up. Anne is expecting us." I chuckled lightly and motioned to my wardrobe. "I honestly have no idea what to wear. I've been wearing the same few outfits for the past four years. Mind giving me a bit of help?" She quickly agreed and instantly went to work on picking my outfit.

"While I do this, you go get in the shower yeah?" I nodded and rushed into the bathroom across from my room. It's been a while since I actually showered since the RV's water tank gave out last year. As I stood in the bathroom as I waited for the shower to be at least a decent temperature I took a good look at myself. From my stitched up forehead to the large incision on the side of my abdomen to all of the scars I've collected over the years. I ran my hand slowly over the large scar across my chest that went from my left collarbone to just under my right armpit. Next I placed my hand over the X that was carved into my skin directly over where my heart is. Then I tilted my head up slightly, just enough for the scar along my neck to be shown. I could still see it, every time I close my eyes. All of the blood, the screams.

I shook my head quickly to hopefully rid myself of the memories before jumping into the shower. Let me tell you, a hot shower is so much better than dirty creek water. I grabbed the bar of soap on the ledge of the bath and began to lather myself in suds and quickly and efficiently as possible. I looked at the multiple bottles on the shelves and honestly I have no clue which ones are shampoo or not, so guess I'm using bar soap in my hair.

About five minutes later I was walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around my waist. I managed to quickly cross the hall and shut my door without anyone seeing me. I turned the lock on my door before walking over to my bed where Daisy set out my clothes for me. She set out a pair of black skinny jeans along with a black button up shirt and a pair of black Vans. A smile graced my face as I dressed myself into the outfit. I walked over to the mirror hanging on the wall across from my bed and looked myself over. "Lou, come on! Mum is still as impatient as ever." I heard Félicité yell from the other side of my door before knocking on it twice. I walked towards the door, knocking twice, and then opening it. It was a little signal Fiz and I came up with two years ago so we know that we're still alive, or that no one is in the room with us.

I stared at my sister and it's hard to believe that she's the same girl that I've been with the past four years. Her hair is curled and she's wearing a beautiful short floral dress. It was black with yellow flowers all over it. She looked how she should, young, beautiful, carefree. We made our way downstairs an boy have I missed my family. I stood at the bottom of the steps just admiring them. Daisy and Phoebe were chasing Doris and Ernest around while mum and Lottie kept trying to get them to calm down.  
~  
The walk to Anne's took a solid two minutes, Daisy and Phoebe knocked on the door, bouncing impatiently. I smiled at the fact that they didn't change. Only a few seconds later Anne opened the door, dressed in a gold coloured dress and her hair done up in a beautiful braid. "Hello, huns! I'm so glad you could make it. Haz is upstairs changing right now so he'll be down shortly with Milo girls. Gemma is setting the table now if you would like to go help her, Lots." Lottie nodded quickly before motioning Daisy and Phoebe to follow her.

"Louis, Félicité, how are you guys settling in?" Anne asks while we follow her through the huge house. "It's going alright, after dinner I need to get back to the house to check on my group. Shit! They are probably freaking out, fuck me." I groaned loudly while rubbing my hands down my face. "Lou, they're fine. Shut up and enjoy your night, okay?" I looked over to Fiz with a fake glare on my face causing her to chuckle.

"Alright guys, this is my daughter Gemma. She is the head school teacher here." Anne said while motioning to a beautiful girl with shoulder length platinum blonde hair. The girl, Gemma, waved with a large smile on her face. "I'm so glad you guys finally made it here, we always made sure to reserve two seats for you guys." With that mum told all of us to sit while we waited for Harry, Anne's son.

"So, Anne, what did you make for dinner tonight?" Lottie asked, carrying out a bowl filled with salad. "Well I made veggie burgers, I know Doris and Ernie love them." The two babies cheered loudly, thanking Anne with a hug.

We were all laughing and chatting, Fiz and I were catching up with our family while also getting to know Anne and Gemma.

"Mummy?" It was barely a whisper but we all heard it, turning to face to door and there he was. Harry, the beautiful boy from before. I smiled warmly at him as his eyes zipped around the room refusing to focus on just one thing. I also noticed the dog standing slightly in front of him wearing a service dog vest. Then I noticed his outfit. It was simple yet beautiful. He was wearing a white high waisted skirt with light blue stockings underneath, as well as a matching light blue sweater that was tucked into the skirt. His hair was down, cascading over his shoulders in the most stunning way. He was gorgeous.

"Mummy, who are they? Why are they in the seats?" His voice was just as beautiful as he was. "Hazzy, dear, these are Louis and Félicité. Jay's two children." He nodded slowly, his eyes finally landing on me before a bright pink blush coated his cheeks. He walked slowly to the table before sitting down next to me.  
~  
All during dinner Harry didn't say a single word, he just picked at his food but hardly any of it actually made its way into his mouth. I don't know why, but I had the urge to know this boy, to fix him.


	11. Chapter Nine

**Harry's POV:  
** During dinner I kept sneaking glaces over at Louis. How is it that someone so stunning and kind survived out there for so long? He obviously loves his family and would do anything for them. I wish I could get to know him, but who would want to talk to someone like me? I mean, I have multiple mental disorders, I'm blind in one eye, and I dress like a freaking girl.

My thoughts were cut short by my mum calling my name. Everyone was staring at me. I could feel the panic setting in and I knew Milo could sense the change in my mood because he began to whine and push his nose against my legs. I pushed my chair back far enough so he could jump up into my lap and place his paws on my shoulders along with his head. "Harry, dear, I was wondering if you wanted to show Louis around town. You know, make him a bit more comfortable with his surroundings before Robin gets back. If you can't then we understand dear Jay and I just believe it would be good for you and him." I looked over at Louis and instantly knew I couldn't say no. I took a deep breath before nodding and smiling over at him shyly.

"Great! When did you want to do that, dear?" I looked over at my mum and thought for a second before shrugging. "Tomorrow?"  
~  
It was the next day and I was walking to the house Louis was staying at with his group. Milo was by my side like always. I was nervous but not as nervous as I expected, I was kind of excited. As soon as I reached the two story house I was no longer excited. I was going to spend the whole day with him today. I took a deep breath before walking up the porch steps and knocking on the door before I could chicken out.

Neither Louis nor Félicité opened the door but instead a very pregnant blonde did. Who is this and why is she here? Is she dating Louis? Is she pregnant with his baby? " 'ello, dear, you must be Harry. Lou's been talkin 'bout you since he got back last night." She had a very pretty voice, there was a very faint French accent. I nodded slowly, watching as she rubbed her bump. Suddenly a man with brown hair showed up in the doorway, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist. He pressed a kiss to her cheek before looking over at me.

He looke me up and down before turning around and yelling for Louis. "Sorry, hun, that's me boy. My name is Kamryn and he's Niall. Louis will be out in just a second. You can come in if you'd like?" I just shook my head and looked down at my feet, a slight smile graced my face. Good, he isn't taken.

"Harry! Hi!" The sudden voice made me jump, looking up I realized it was Louis. "Are you ready to go? Or did you want to come in for some tea? Let me tell you, it has been years since I last had tea and I forgot just how much I love-" He suddenly stopped talking and I didn't know why until I heard myself giggling. Suddenly I was blushing and covering my mouth with the hand that didn't have a hold on Milo's harness. "No," I looked up at him confused, "no don't stop. You have a beautiful laugh. Common, mate, let's go." His compliment just made me blush brighter.

"Okay, Harry, where to first?" I pointed directly across from the house, to the animal area. "Harry, please talk to me. I promise I don't bite, yeah?" I just nodded and began walking.

When we made it to the animals, I was instantly met with Oscar. "Hi, bub." I whispered and opened the gate. Of course he made the usual beeline to the chickens. "Won't he hurt them?" I looked behind me at Louis and shook my head quickly. "No, he just likes playing with them." I whispered out just loud enough for him to hear. We walked straight to the pigs and Reed ran up to me, wiggling his butt. I dropped down to my knees and began petting him, looking up at Louis I could see the confusion on his face.

"My job is to care for them and Reed has been sick the past few weeks." He nodded slowly and crouched down and began petting Reed. "Tell me about yourself, Harry."

"Only if you tell me about yourself." Was my response, making a smile grace his beautiful face. He nodded quickly so I stood up and motioned for him to follow me. I gripped onto Milo's harness and we walked to my house. "I'm going to make us some tea, how do you take yours?" He rattled off his tea and I set to making them both. Once they were done I walked back into the living room where Louis is and sat down next to him, handing him the tea.

I took off Milo's harness and placed it next to me on the couch before looking over at Louis. Maybe I'll actually make a friend.


End file.
